In general, the contemporary flower vases are mostly made of opaque materials such as procelain, marble, enamal, etc. and filled with water to preserve the freshness of the flowers held upright therein. Such kind of vases adapt to interior decoration, nevertheless the insufficient lighting and poor ventilation indoors considerably discount the pleasure of sight that the flowers can offer. However, provided such vases are removed outdoors, the bright living flowers will inevitably incur the contamination of the dust-rich urban air, and appear only dull and matted in color. Moreover, in conventional types of vases, the visible portion of a bundle of flowers held thereby is confined to what rises above the margin of opening of the vases instead of a whole bundle, and in this regard they will become functionless in case the flower stems are too short to be held in place.
As far as the flower-arranging plates frequently seen are concerned, nor can their displaying function in terms of interior decoration be said satisfactory not only because the shallow reservoir due to their dwarf figuration resting flat on the table allows only limited water be stored therein, but also because the way flowers held in position is exclusively performed by securing the flower stems onto a number of spikes pointing upward constructing a nail-bed-like base which is liable to injure the vulnerable stem of cut flowers especially those succulent, herbaceous ones such as gladiolus, lili, daisies, etc. Moreover such way of standing flower does not always ensure a secure positioning, in other words, the flowers are tend to lean askew or aside and appear only unduly awkward. When such flower-arranging devices are placed in a place subjected to motions such as vehicles, trains, airplanes or ships, high causion must be taken to avoid them falling off on the deckboard and being broken thereon, if not that bad, the reserved water may still be splashed out and renders much trouble, therefore their application is much limited.
About the art lamps frequently appear in families as well as in some public occasions, the hue and patterns are usually encaustically printed on the glass lamp shade and the scene is thus displayed in our sight by passing the lamp light through the patterned lamp shade. Inasmuch as both the hue and patterns are all geometrically planar, they fail to create a solid and stereoscopic sence thus lack realism. Further, since the light is directly emitted from the bulb and pass through a mere layer of glass, if we stare at such art lamps directly, the glare may dazzle our eyes.
Accordingly, it is the aim of this invention to develop an ornamental, illuminating device combining all the merits of the aforesaid conventional vases, flower-arranging plates and art lamps yet free of their said defects.
It is the major object of this invention to provide one kind of improved vase-type illuminative devices, of which the container for holding flowers or ornaments is substantially transparent, and the said flowers or ornaments are thus made to appear lifelike when a beam of light is projected from either a fixed lamp or a colored light source through the container, outlines the flowers and ornaments and creates an undescribably charming atmosphere out of such seemingly plain articles.
As the light has been obscured and diffused by the flowers and the ornaments in advance before coming into our sight, it appears only agreeable soft, and neither dazzles our eyes nor disturbs a bit of the pleasure of sight, hence it can make the best of both its illuminating and ornamental function.
It is another object of this invention to provide one kind of improved vase-type illuminative devices, of which the container can be so designed as to fit the growing condition of the flowers to match the background of ornaments, and to meet the requirement of interior decoration by filling said container with liquid of various colors to make an appearance of crystal-like, stereoscopic structure to create a sense of unusual luxuriousness and undes-cribable beauty. Again, with the flowers and ornaments standing out against the back-ground pervaded by a charming atmosphere created by the colorful liquid and the illumination of the fixed or chromatic light source, a marvelous, flickering and twinkling effect is therefore attained, and makes us perceive the coloration shift throughout all the seasons of an whole year thereform. Further, due to the existence of the hued liquid, the petals is tend to flutter therefore make it appear more lifelike and beauteous.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide one kind of improved vase-type illuminative devices, of which the vase is so designed that it can be either conveniently dismounted or mounted. On the base board, there are provided with two water inlets for feeding water thereinto which can be freely closed by stoppers or screwed covers, and a single or a plurality of holding holes for insetting the flowers or other ornaments upstanding therein which provide an optimal way of securing the flowers in place duly and safely without harming the fragile flower stem.
It is still a further object of this invention to provide one kind of improved vase-type illuminative devices, of which the base board of the container can be installed a sucker disc to cling onto the table or corresponding objects that are subjected to move, to secure it in place and prevent it from falling down and being broken. Said sucker can also be mounted on the side of the vase to attach onto walls sideways.
It is a further object of this invention to provide one kind of improved vase-type illuminative devices, whereof the transparent base board equipped with flowers or ornaments can be rotated through a shaft transmitting the torque yielded by motor to the base board to attain a natural, stereoscopic and dynamic sense in accompany with the illuminating effect provided by the fixed or colored light source.
It is a further object of this invention to provide one kind of improved vase-type illuminative devices, of which the applied illuminating mechanism can be either a single light source or multicolored ones insomuch that it can harmonize with various kinds of occasions suitably to accomplish different preferred effects. The illuminating mechanism can be mounted on either the upper part or lower part of the container depending on the practical conditions, to adapt to various kind of necessity in different situation.
It is still a further object of this invention to provide one kind of improved vase-type illuminative device adaptively applicable to different occasions as mural ornaments, ceiling ornaments and outdoor illuminating ornaments etc. without the trouble of being disturbed by wind, rain, sunlight and contaminated by dust so as to successfully arrest the attention of people wherever and whenever.